


Sanctuary - A 9 Fanwork (REWRITTEN)

by PhoneCona



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, No extra machines/beasts, Presumed Dead Character(s), Rescue, Stitchpunk, This is that rewrite of the other fic lol, non-OC/self-insert because I hate that just as much as y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoneCona/pseuds/PhoneCona
Summary: The story of 9, as told many times before. But this time, things change for the better of the stitchpunk group.
Relationships: 1/2 (9), 5/9 (9)





	Sanctuary - A 9 Fanwork (REWRITTEN)

WORK IN PROGRESS, NO PEEKSIES!


End file.
